


Семь мужей Лукреции Забини

by Firesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Известная красавица. Была замужем семь раз. Все ее мужья умирали при загадочных обстоятельствах, оставляя ей горы золота» (с) (6-я книга)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь мужей Лукреции Забини

**Author's Note:**

> На момент написания имена миссис Забини и некоторых упомянутых персонажей известны не были, и я их просто выдумал.

-…Лукреция Маргарет Забини, берешь ли ты Септимуса Уизли в законные мужья?  
\- Беру.  
  
\- Молли, золотко, я не знаю, как и сказать-то…  
\- Что случилось, дорогой?  
\- Оказалось, что мой отец завещал все наше состояние своей новой жене.  
\- Ох… Артур… что ж, ладно, когда-нибудь я унаследую свою часть отцовского состояния.

***

-…Лукреция Маргарет Забини, берешь ли ты Галахада Прюетта в законные мужья?  
\- Беру.  
  
\- Артууууур! Артур! Ты представляешь?! Мой отец…

***

  
-…Лукреция Маргарет Забини, берешь ли ты Абраксаса Малфоя в законные мужья?  
\- Беру.  
  
Вдова нервно кусала руки в черных перчатках, из всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарыдать. От досады. Древние и благородные дома, будь они прокляты семью старыми богами! Все, все входит в майорат. Родовое имение. Еще одно имение. Имение во Франции. Вилла в Греции. Деньги! Мордредовы яйца, КТО включает в неотчуждаемое от семьи имущество наличные деньги?  
Очевидно, Малфои.  
Богатая жена в мгновение ока превратилась в бедную вдову, которая после смерти мужа наследует лишь подаренные им украшения, - а сколько он там успел подарить-то за четыре месяца? Она так ловко провернула все это дело с драконьей чумкой, и надо же.  
Все. Больше никаких «древнейших и благороднейших». Счастье в количестве денег, а не в их истории.

***

-…Лукреция Маргарет Забини, берешь ли ты Роберта Огдена в законные мужья?  
\- Беру.  
  
Вот так-то лучше. Доля в производстве виски - это вам не бессмысленные горы золота, которые надо еще правильно вложить. Причем «правильно» не означает «вложить в сейф Гринготса». Так, что там дальше, денег много не бывает…

***

-…Лукреция Маргарет Забини, берешь ли ты Юлиана Аврелия Принца в законные мужья?  
\- Беру.  
  
\- Дорогая, я отрекся от своей дочери, когда она сбежала из дома, запятнав честь нашего рода. Я не хочу, чтобы эти деньги достались Эйлин и ее отродью, поэтому вчера составил новое завещание…

***

-…Лорд Вольдеморт берет в законные супруги Лукрецию Маргарет Забини…  
  
\- Мой господин и супруг, вас хочет видеть некий Питер Петтигрю… Что? Ты уходишь? Надеюсь, вы не пропадете там лет на десять, мой лорд…

***

P.S. Что? Семь мужей? Ах да, седьмой…  
  
-…Лукреция Маргарет Забини, берешь ли ты в законные мужья…  
\- Беру.  
  
\- Дорогой! Дорогой, послушай меня! (Да оторвись же от зеркала, наконец!) Замечательная новость! Ты столько жаловался мне, что очень устаешь в своих странствиях по всему миру. Ты же знаешь, у меня в Англии есть связи - я нашла тебе отличную работу. Ты, с твоей известностью и талантами подходишь для нее как нельзя лучше. Тебя приглашают в следующем году в Хогвартс, преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств. Ты доволен, Гилдерой, милый?


End file.
